I miss You
by Lowell M
Summary: Songfic IkariShipping, Hikari se encuentra sola, en su alcoba y llueve. Demasiado para no recordar el pasado ...


**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece ni nada relacionado, mucho menos "I Miss You" que es propiedad de Miley Cyrus. **

historia vieja ewe muy vieja, del 2007 quizá, en un momento de emosidad (?) , en fin, es un songfic, de la canción_ I miss you _de Miley Cyrus .

* * *

Una tarde, lluviosa, una joven peliazul miraba por la ventana de su c lida habitaci n, a pesar de ser siempre una chica muy feliz, ese d a en particular le recordaba al nico chico que hab a amado en su vida. Recordaba cuando lo conoci , cuando viajaba por la regi n de Shinou, con Satoshi y Takeshi, las veces que lo encontraban, su cabello, su ropa, su forma de caminar y hablar, esa tierna sonrisa tan caracter stica de l, que solo hab a sido dirigida a ella Recordar todo eso la pon a un poco triste.

_You used to call me your angel _

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven _

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

Por que? Record la primera vez que tuvieron contacto cercano alguno, sus abrazos, que porque eran pocos, eran muy c lidos y placenteros, las tiernas palabras que le dec a, cuando le ped a que se quedara con l. Cuando eran peque os, jam s imaginaron encontrarse en alguna situaci n similar.

_I loved the way you felt so strong _

_I never wanted you to leave _

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

Extra o que necesites de mi, cuando perd as alguna batalla, pod as superarlo si era con cualquier entrenador pat tico Hikari se destrozo al recordar esas cosas, su t pica frase Pat tico , no poder escucharla mas, nunca mas, Por qu ? Se volvi a decir la chica. ¡Te quiero de nuevo aquí conmigo!

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you_

Las l grimas empezaron a brotarle a la joven, no pod a evitar recordarlo, recordar su sonrisa, su mirada, sus besos, todo lo que lo hacia amarlo de esa manera, porque aunque no segu a con ella, Hikari sent a su alma cada vez que lo necesitaba, segu a en su coraz n, y ella quer a que el lo supiera, Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no hagas caso a mis sollozos, es solo que te extra o

_You used to call me your dreamer _

_And now I'm living out my dream _

_Oh how I wish you could see _

_Everything that's happening for me _

_I'm thinking back on the past _

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

Recuerdo cuando me dec as que yo era lo mejor que te hab a pasado en la vida Dec a Hikari, muy triste, ahora ella era una gran coordinadora en Shinou, era uno de sus mas grandes sue os. Le daba tristeza saber que el, no alcanzo a lograrlos, sus lagrimas se hac an cada vez mas frecuentes, estaba desconsolada, muchas cosas buenas hab an pasado en esos meses, la boda se sus mejores amigos, la liga de Shinou, quien su amigo Satoshi hab a ganado, sin mencionar muchas fiestas, infinidad de cosas en las que Hikari estaba involucrada, cosas que no hab a podido comparar con su verdadero amor ¿Por qué tan pronto?

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile_

_ And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, sha la la la la _

_I miss you_

No lo soportaba mas, se limpio las lagrimas, tomo su capucha, una paraguas y salio se su casa, corriendo bajo la lluvia, no sabia porque recordaba tanto a ese chico. Hikari era muy d bil para estas cosas, por lo que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotarle de nuevo, para su suerte la lluvia se estaba calmando, al punto de desaparecer por completo, pero el cielo segu a oscuro Lo extra o demasiado! se dec a mientras al fin hab a llegado a la entrada de lugar que quer a visitar: el cementerio.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah _

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh _

_I know you're where you need to be _

_Even though it's not here with me_

Cuando entro, estaba desolado, r pidamente pudo distinguir la l pida, bien decorada, con hermosas rosas blancas, rojas y adonices, cuando llego all , Hikari no pudo evitar echarse a llorar Shinji, hola, aqu estoy perd name, se que lo que mas odias es verme triste por ti, es que no puedo evitarlo, te extra o demasiado, quisiera que estuvieras aqu conmigo pero estas en un mejor lugar ahora, Te extra o! Tu me extra as? bueno, no te preocupes, enserio, es que de la nada, me empec a acordar de ti, te amo Shinji, quisiera ver tu cara de nuevo , las fotos no me bastan, quiero tocar tu cara de nuevo sentir tus abrazos, tus besos, te extra o tanto!

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, sha la la la la _

_I miss you_

Hikari era un mar de lagrimas, pero de repente sinti que todo eso se iba, el fr o que tenia, se convirtieron en el calor que ella sent a cuando Shinji la abrazaba Shinji!... dijo Hikari Ya no llores, aqu estoy, y siempre voy a estar contigo, en tu coraz n, hasta que vengas ac conmigo, ahora, no pongas esa cara, odio verte triste, peor si es por mi Recuerda, te amo y tambi n te extra o mucho Retumbaron las palabras en su cabeza, se dio la vuelta, pero no hab a nadie detr s de ella Era Shinji, Esta bien Dijo Hikari, seco sus lagrimas, se paro y dio una peque a sonrisa Tambi n te amo, nos vemos otro d a! Dijo pr cticamente al viento con una suave y tierna voz. El sol salio y ella se dirigi de nuevo a su casa, a recordar todos los momentos felices que hab a pasado con él,... con Shinji.

* * *

Muy triste, losé ewe

criticas constructivas y si les gustó, me alegro :)

¿reviews?


End file.
